sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αννώνειος Περίπλους
Αννώνειος Περίπλους Hanno thumb|300px| [[Αννώνειος Περίπλους ]] thumb|300px| [[Αννώνειος Περίπλους ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαυρουσία ]] thumb|300px| [[Αννώνειος Περίπλους ]] thumb|300px| [[Αννώνειος Περίπλους ]] thumb|300px| [[Ηράκλειος Πορθμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαυρουσία Λίξος Ποταμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαρόκο ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαρόκο ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαρόκο ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαρόκο ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαρόκο ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαρόκο ]] thumb|300px| [[Κόλπος Γουϊνέας ]] - Ένας αρχαίος Περίπλους Κείμενο Ἅννων ὁ Λίβυς ἐκ Καρχηδόνος ὁρμηθεὶς ὑπὲρ μὲν Ἡρακλείας στήλας ἐξέπλωσεν ἐς τὸν ἔξω πόντον, ἐν ἀριστερᾶι τὴν Λιβύην γῆν ἔχων, καὶ ἔστε μὲν πρὸς ἀνίσχοντα ἥλιον ὁ πλόος αὐτῶι ἐγένετο τὰς πάσας πέντε καὶ τριάκοντα ἡμέρας· ὡς δὲ δὴ ἐς μεσημβρίην ἐξετράπετο, πολλῆισιν ἀμηχανίηισιν ἐνετύγχανεν ὕδατός τε ἀπορίηι καὶ καύματι ἐπιφλέγοντι καὶ ῥύαξι πυρὸς ἐς τὸν πόντον ἐμβάλλουσιν. Ἅννωνος Καρχηδονίων βασιλέως περίπλους τῶν ὑπὲρ τὰς Ἡρακλέους Στήλας Λιβυκῶν τῆς γῆς μέρων, ὃν καὶ ἀνέθηκεν ἐν τῶι τοῦ Κρόνου τεμένει, δηλοῦντα τάδε· 1 ἔδοξε Καρχηδονίοις Ἅννωνα πλεῖν ἔξω Στηλῶν Ἡρακλείων καὶ πόλεις κτίζειν Λιβυφοινίκων. καὶ ἔπλευσε πεντηκοντόρους ἑξήκοντα ἄγων, καὶ πλῆθος ἀνδρῶν καὶ γυναικῶν εἰς ἀριθμὸν μυριάδων τριῶν καὶ σῖτα καὶ τὴν ἄλλην παρασκευήν. 2 ὡς δ᾽ ἀναχθέντες τὰς Στήλας παρημείψαμεν καὶ ἔξω πλοῦν δυοῖν ἡμερῶν ἐπλεύσαμεν, ἐκτίσαμεν πρώτην πόλιν, ἥντινα ὠνομάσαμεν Θυμιατήριον· πεδίον δ᾽ αὐτῆι μέγα ὑπῆν. 3 κἄπειτα πρὸς ἑσπέραν ἀναχθέντες ἐπὶ Σολόεντα, Λιβυκὸν ἀκρωτήριον λάσιον δένδρεσι, συνήλθομεν. ἔνθα Ποσειδῶνος ἱερὸν ἱδρυσάμενοι πάλιν ἐπέβημεν πρὸς ἥλιον ἀνίσχοντα ἡμέρας ἥμισυ, ἄχρι ἐκομίσθημεν εἰς λίμνην οὐ πόρρω τῆς θαλάττης κειμένην, καλάμου μεστὴν πολλοῦ καὶ μεγάλου· ἐνῆσαν δὲ καὶ ἐλέφαντες καὶ τἆλλα θηρία νεμόμενα πάμπολλα. 4 τήν τε λίμνην παραλλάξαντες ὅσον ἡμέρας πλοῦν, κατωικίσαμεν πόλεις πρὸς τῆι θαλάττηι καλουμένας Καρικόν τε τεῖχος Σάλα = Ποντία = Rabat) καὶ [[Γύττη \Αφρική |Γύττην] (El-Jaddida) καὶ Ἄκραν [ = Safi] καὶ Μέλιτταν ~ Mogador καὶ Ἄραμβυν Agadir). [5 κἀκεῖθεν δ᾽ ἀναχθέντες ἤλθομεν ἐπὶ μέγαν ποταμὸν Λίξον, ἀπὸ τῆς Λιβύης ῥέοντα. παρὰ δ᾽ αὐτὸν νομάδες ἄνθρωποι Λιξῖται βοσκήματ᾽ ἔνεμον, παρ᾽ οἷς ἐμείναμεν ἄχρι τινὸς φίλοι γενόμενοι. 6 τούτων δὲ καθύπερθεν Αἰθίοπες ὤικουν ἄξενοι, γῆν νεμόμενοι θηριώδη, διειλημμένην ὄρεσι μεγάλοις, ἐξ ὧν ῥεῖν φασι τὸν Λίξον, περὶ δὲ τὰ ὄρη κατοικεῖν ἀνθρώπους ἀλλοιομόρφους, Τρωγλοδύτας· οὓς ταχυτέρος ἵππων ἐν δρόμοις ἔφραζον οἱ Λιξῖται. 7 λαβόντες δὲ παρ᾽ αὐτῶν ἑρμηνέας, παρεπλέομεν τὴν ἐρήμην πρὸς μεσημβρίαν δύο ἡμέρας· ἐκεῖθεν δὲ πάλιν πρὸς ἥλιον ἀνίσχοντα ἡμέρας δρόμον. 8 ἔνθα εὕρομεν ἐν μυχῶι τινος κόλπου νῆσον μικράν, κύκλον ἔχουσαν σταδίων πέντε· ἣν κατωικίσαμεν, Κέρνην ὀνομάσαντες. ἐτεκμαιρόμεθα δ᾽ αὐτὴν ἐκ τοῦ περίπλου κατ᾽ εὐθὺ κεῖσθαι Καρχηδόνος· ἐώικει γὰρ ὁ πλοῦς ἔκ τε Καρχηδόνος ἐπὶ Στήλας κἀκεῖθεν ἐπὶ Κέρνην. 9 τοὐντεῦθεν εἰς λίμνην ἀφικόμεθα, διά τινος ποταμοῦ μεγάλου διαπλεύσαντες, ὧι ὄνομα Χρέτης. εἶχε δὲ νήσους ἡ λίμνη τρεῖς μείζους τῆς Κέρνης. ἀφ᾽ ὧν ἡμερήσιον πλοῦν κατανύσαντες εἰς τὸν μυχὸν τῆς λίμνης ἤλθομεν, ὑπὲρ ἣν ὄρη μέγιστα ὑπερέτεινε, μεστὰ ἀνθρώπων ἀγρίων, δέρματα θήρεια ἐνημμένων, οἳ πέτροις βάλλοντες ἀπήραξαν ἡμᾶς, κωλύοντες ἐκβῆναι. 10 ἐκεῖθεν πλέοντες εἰς ἕτερον ἤλθομεν ποταμὸν μέγαν καὶ πλατύν, γέμοντα κροκοδείλων καὶ ἵππων ποταμίων. ὅθεν δὴ πάλιν ἀποστρέψαντες εἰς Κέρνην ἐπανήλθομεν. 11 ἐκεῖθεν δὲ ἐπὶ μεσημβρίαν ἐπλεύσαμεν δώδεκα ἡμέρας, τὴν γῆν παραλεγόμενοι, ἣν πᾶσαν κατώικουν Αἰθίοπες φεύγοντες ἡμᾶς καὶ οὐχ ὑπομένοντες· ἀσύνετα δ᾽ ἐφθέγγοντο καὶ τοῖς μεθ᾽ ἡμῶν Λιξίταις. τῆι δ᾽ οὖν τελευταίαι ἡμέραι προσωρμίσθημεν ὄρεσι μεγάλοις δασέσιν. ἦν δὲ τὰ τῶν δένδρων ξύλα εὐώδη τε καὶ ποικίλα. 12 περιπλεύσαντες δὲ ταῦτα ἡμέρας δύο ἐγινόμεθα ἐν θαλάττης χάσματι ἀμετρήτωι, ἧς ἐπὶ θάτερα πρὸς τῆι γῆι πεδίον ἦν. ὅθεν νυκτὸς ἀφεωρῶμεν πῦρ ἀναφερόμενον πανταχόθεν κατ᾽ ἀποστάσεις, τὸ μὲν πλέον, τὸ δ᾽ ἔλλατον. 13 ὑδρευσάμενοι δ᾽ ἐκεῖθεν ἐπλέομεν εἰς τοὔμπροσθεν ἡμέρας πέντε παρὰ γῆν, ἄχρι ἤλθομεν εἰς μέγαν κόλπον, ὃν ἔφασαν οἱ ἑρμηνέες καλεῖσθαι Ἑσπέρου Κέρας. ἐν δὲ τούτωι νῆσος ἦν μεγάλη καὶ ἐν τῆι νήσωι λίμνη θαλασσώδης, ἐν δὲ ταύτηι νῆσος ἑτέρα, εἰς ἣν ἀποβάντες ἡμέρας μὲν οὐδὲν ἀφεωρῶμεν ὅτι μὴ ὕλην, νυκτὸς δὲ πυρά τε πολλὰ καιόμενα, καὶ φωνὴν αὐλῶν ἠκούομεν κυμβάλων τε καὶ τυμπάνων πάταγον καὶ κραυγὴν μυρίαν. φόβος οὖν ἔλαβεν ἡμᾶς, καὶ οἱ μάντεις ἐκέλευον ἐκλείπειν τὴν νῆσον. 14 ταχὺ δ᾽ ἐκπλεύσαντες παρημειβόμεθα χώραν διάπυρον θυμιαμάτων μεστήν· μέγιστοι δ᾽ ἀπ᾽ αὐτῆς πυρώδεις ῥύακες ἐνέβαλλον εἰς τὴν θάλατταν. ἡ γῆ δ᾽ ὑπὸ θέρμης ἄβατος ἦν. ταχύ οὖν κἀκεῖθεν φοβηθέντες ἀπεπλεύσαμεν. 15 τέτταρας δ᾽ ἡμερας φερόμενοι νυκτὸς τὴν γῆν ἀφεωρῶμεν φλογὸς μεστήν· ἐν μέσωι δ᾽ ἦν ἠλίβατόν τι πῦρ, τῶν ἄλλων μεῖζον, ἁπτόμενον ὡς ἐδόκει τῶν ἄστρων. τοῦτο δ᾽ ἡμέρας ὄρος ἐφαίνετο μέγιστον, Θεῶν Ὄχημα καλούμενον. 16 τριταῖοι δ᾽ ἐκεῖθεν πυρώδεις ῥύακας παραπλεύσαντες ἀφικόμεθα εἰς κόλπον Νότου Κέρας λεγόμενον. ἐν δὲ τῶι μυχῶι νῆσος ἦν, ἐοικυῖα τῆι πρώτηι, λίμνην ἔχουσα· καὶ ἐν ταύτηι νῆσος ἦν ἑτέρα, μεστὴ ἀνθρώπων ἀγρίων. πολὺ δὲ πλείους ἦσαν γυναῖκες, δασεῖαι τοῖς σώμασιν, ἃς οἱ ἑρμηνέες ἐκάλουν Γορίλλας. διώκοντες δὲ ἄνδρας μὲν συλλαβεῖν οὐκ ἠδυνήθημεν, ἀλλὰ πάντες μὲν ἐξέφυγον, κρημνοβάται ὄντες καὶ τοῖς πέτροις ἀμυνόμενοι, γυναῖκας δὲ τρεῖς, αἳ δάκνουσαί τε καὶ σπαράττουσαι τοὺς ἄγοντας οὐκ ἤθελον ἕπεσθαι. ἀποκτείναντες μέντοι αὐτὰς ἐξεδείραμεν καὶ τὰς δορὰς ἐκομίσαμεν εἰς Καρχηδόνα. 17 οὐ γὰρ ἔτι ἐπλεύσαμεν προσωτέρω, τῶν σίτων ἡμᾶς ἐπιλιπόντων. Σχολιασμός # Προφανώς ο Άννων δεν αναφέρει τις αρχικές πόλεις Τίγγιν στην βόρεια ακτή, την Λίζεια στον Λιζεία και την Λίξο (Larache) στον Μικρό Λίξο (ή Λύγγα) (Loukkos River) καθώς είχαν ήδη αρκετό πληθυσμό και δεν αποτελούσαν στόχους επικοικισμού #Ως "Σολόεντα" ο μεταφραστής της αναφοράς του Άννωνα θεώρησε το πρώτο Αφρικανικό ακρωτήριο που συναντούν τα σκάφη που εξέρχονται από τον Ηράκλειο Πορθμό, περιπλέουν το Κωττήιο Ακρωτήριο (= Cape Spartel) εισέρχονται στον Ωκεανό, και ακολουθούν πορεία προς νότο. Είναι αυτό που ο Σκύλακας ονομάζει Ερμαίο Ακρωτήριο # Το Θυμιατήριον ταυτίζεται με την σύγχρονη πόλη "Mehedia" (στην εκβολή του Σουβούριδος). # Η αναφερόμενη "Λίμνη" είναι η Κηφησιάδα Λίμνη του Σκύλακα, μεγάλη παραλιακή λίμνη που υπήρχε τότε στις εκβολές του Σάλα Ποταμού # Το Καρικό Τείχος (συγχρ. Rabat) είναι η Σάλα του Πτολεμαίου, στίς εκβολές του Σάλα Ποταμού (Sala) # Η Γύττη είναι η σύγχρονη El-Jaddida (where Punic tombs were found). Πλησίον της το Γυτταίο Ακρωτήριο (Cape Mazagan). Απέναντι είναι η νήσος Παίνα (~ μικρή Μαδέιρα) with "Azemour" (a sandbank at the mouth of the Oum Rbia); ** Άλλοι θεωρούν το Mogador (Πιθανότερο o Μυσοκάρας Λιμήν (El-Aulun)) (? from a Phoen./ Punic word meaning cattle) may be ; # Η Άκρα είναι η σύγχρονη Safi. Πλησίον της το Ερμαίο Ακρωτήριο. (Cape Cantin ~ Cap Beddouza) (It renders Phoenico/Punic rash) Απέναντι είναι η νήσος Ερύθεια (~ μεγάλη Μαδέιρα). Σύμφωνα με τον Σκυλάκειο Περίπλου, απείχε δύο ημέρες ναυσιπλοΐας από το Κωττήιο. # Η Μελίττη είναι η σύγχρονη Enssouira με την ομώνυμη νησίδα Mogador (που συμπεριλαμβάνεται στις (Iles Purpuraires). Πλησίον της, το Μελιτταίο Ακρωτήριο (Cap Sim). # Η Άραμβυς είναι η σύγχρονη (Agadir. Πλησίον της το Ακρωτήριο Άραμβυς (Cap Ghir) # Ο μεγάλος Λίξος Ποταμός που αναφέρει ο Άννων ταυτίζεται με τον Διούρ του Πτολεμαίου και τον Κράβιδα του Σκύλακα (συγχρ. Draa river) # Ως προς την Κέρνη υπάρχει ασάφεια. #*Με δύο πλεύση 2 ημερών από τον Μεγάλο Λίξο αλλά και ως ισαπέχουσα με την Καρχηδόνα, από το Ηράκλειο Πορθμό (που αναφέρει ο Άννων) (οπότε πλεύση επτά ημερών από το Κωττήιο), προφανώς η Κέρνη πρέπει να ταυτισθεί με την Καναρία νήσο (που αναφέρει ο Πτολεμαίος ως μία των Μακάρων Νήσων, απέναντι από το Ηράκλειο Ακρωτήριο (Σολόεις, Cape Judy)) #*Όμως όταν επιπλέον αναφέρει ότι βρίσκεται στον μυχό ενός κόλπου καθώς και όπως αφήνεται να εννοηθεί στην συνέχεια ότι είναι πλησίον του ποταμού Χρέτη (~ Senegal river) (οπότε πλεύση δώδεκα ημερών από το Κωττήιο) τότε σαφώς ταυτίζεται με την Κέρνη του Σκύλακα Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Περίπλους *Σκυλάκειος Περίπλους *Πτολεμαίου Υφήγησις Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *svorak.wordpress.com *phoenicia.org * Phoenician Sea and Land Voyages and Routes